Hollowkit's Path
by Dapplepath
Summary: My first fanfiction! Please read and review! Hollowkit has a depressing kit-hood and is haunted by a mysterious Starclan cat with questionable motives... aaand, I suck at summarys, just read the story and you will figure out what it is about.
1. Completely Unavoidable

**_Sorry if I don't finish this or even work on it for a really long time...I tend to be like that. Hope you enjoy this incredibly short first chapter! _**

Two cats purred in the moonlit clearing, curled up text to one another they spoke in secretive whispers. The she-cats fur was a pale golden color, her soft, gentle eyes showed nothing but love, "Oh Stonepath, my love." The she-cat murmured into Stonepath's ear. "But you know cats like us are always discovered," sadness crept into her voice, "I don't know how long we can continue to hide this from the clan." Her blue eyes met his amber ones.

"But Lightpool, my love, you know I would do anything for you, anything at all, why not tell the clan!" Meowed Stonepath, louder now.

"Sh! We need to be quiet, and you know we can't do that, it would tear Ashfang's heart out of he knew," Stonepath was about to interrupt again, but Lightpool continued on, "Let us not speak of such things can we not simply enjoy the time we do have." Lightpool buried her nose into his grey and white fur.

_Lightpool has a big heart,_ thought Stonepath, _But not big enough for both me _and _Ashfang, and I don't plan to be the one removed. _Stonepath's amber eyes glowed in the bright moonlight.

"Mommy?" A small voice piped up from the shadows. Lightpool leapt up in shock, her fur standing on end. Stonepath too sprang to his paws, teeth barred in a snarl.

"Lightpool, you let your _kit_ follow you here!" Stonepath growled.

"H-Hollowkit! Why are you out of the den!"Lightpool meowed, clearly anxious and flustered by the sudden appearance of her son.

Hollowkit's golden eyes glared accusingly at his mother, "I would like to ask you the same question! What are you doing with _him, he _certainly is not my father!" Stonepath's claws slid out, unnoticed by Lighpool, he began to tense his muscles, preparing to spring.

Lightpool tipped her head down at her little kit, his eyes were so much like his fathers, she thought absentmindedly. Ashfang, her mate, she was betraying him by being with Stonepath tonight, all of these nights. Suddenly Stonepath launched himself at Hollowkit, claws extended, he pined the kit to the ground. Lightpool stood, frozen with horror as Stonepath prepared to kill her oldest son. Lightpool soared over in one massive leap and collided with Stonepath, her claws ripping across his face. In response to her attack Stonepath slashed out at her, his claws tearing through her neck, Lightpool collapsed on the ground, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, tears of confusion and pain swirled in her bright eyes.

"Lightpool!" screamed Stonepath, he stumbled over to her and, trembling like a leaf, he knelt down next to her, "Stay with me, love, stay with me!"

Lightpool's jaws parted and she began to speak, softly, "I can not allow you to harm my kit!" With the last of her energy she lunged up and sank her teeth into his exposed neck. His death scream filled the forest. The two cats lay dead, their blood forming a pool on the forest floor.

Hollowkit's golden eyes were wide with horror, tears left tracks down his face, he lay down and put his paws over his head, his small, trembling black and gray form nearly invisible in the shadows. "Mom..." Hollowkit groaned.

Two cats watched from the trees, starlight glittering in their fur, one of them sighed as he looked down at the kit, "Froststar, was this really necessary?" He looked at his companion, "To put the kit through this? He is so young."

"Yes, there is no other way, we must make sure Hollowkit never reaches his potential, what he could do then, well, even I prefer never to find out." Froststar glanced at the cat perched next to her, "Completely unavoidable."

**_REVIEW! _****_The first time I posted this story I only got one review in four months and it was in German and from my sister! _**


	2. Mouse Brain!

Hollowkit heard a gasp of horror behind him, he hears the group of cats talking in quick, horrified voices, light pawsteps bounded towards him.

"Little kit?" The voice was both strong and gentle at the same time. Hollowkit slowly rose his eyes to meet Ravenfeather's gaze. The black she-cat had grey eyes and a scar along the left side of her jaw. "You need to come back with me to camp now." She leaned down and firmly grasped Hollowkit's scruff in her teeth.

Hollowkit was aware of the trees flashing past, but the events he had witnessed had left him feeling empty, feeling hollow.

Ravenfeather raced into camp and gently set Hollowkit down at the edge of the clearing, "Mintbreeze!" she called. A light gray tabby head poked out of the elders den, and the medicine cat bounded over to them.

"Thank Starclan you found him! The whole clan was worried! Did you find him with Lightpool after all! Oh my!" Mintbreeze broke off her rant as she saw the state of the small bundle of fur that was resting near Ravenfeather's feet. Mintbreeze sniffed at Hollowkit's pelt and began to gently feel for injuries, making small comforting noises to the frightened kit. When she had completed her inspection of the kit and confirmed that there was nothing physically wrong with him she glanced up to ask Ravenfeather about it, but the black she-cat was already halfway across the clearing, headed for the leaders den.

Outside of her leaders den Ravenfeather stopped and took a deep breath, despite her calm, controlled demeanor, on the inside Ravenfeather was just a moment away from loosing it into an all out panic. She had just seen two of her clan mates dead and now she had to deal with her inexperienced, totally unqualified leader. She had absolutely no idea what had possessed Froststar to make the arrogant, young, head strong Skyflame her deputy. _No time for this!_ Ravenfeather told herself. "Skystar, it is Ravenfeather! I must speak with you!" Ravenfeather called into her leaders den. She heard scrambling in the den.

"Hold on a moment! Will ya'!" yelled Skystar, then he muttered something to another cat in the den, _Enough of this! I have important things to be doing besides waiting on my mouse brained leader! _Ravenfeather marched into the leaders den and was met with the sight of Palerose, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, who was a newly named warrior, trying to disappear into the wall of the den while Skystar was sheepishly looking anywhere but the pretty young she-cat. "I-I am your leader!" meowed Skystar, trying to muster some authority into his voice.

"So I have noticed Skystar." Ravenfeather stated in a perfectly level voice, she rolled her eyes toward Starclan, "Palerose, simply use the exit, I doubt you will manage to escape through the rock wall anytime soon." Palerose scurried out of the den, refusing to meet Ravenfeather's gaze.

"You- I- Mrah!" growled Skystar, "What right have you to-"

"Shut up, you stupid mouse brain of a leader!" exploded Ravenfeather, "You don't even care about your own clan! Two of your warriors are dead and you won't _shut up_ long enough to hear what anyone has to say! Not even your senior warriors who have much more experience than you!" Skystar, who had instinctively flinched back, now stood with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Pardon! Two? Dead! Wh- Huh?" Skystar stammered, looking flustered and disoriented. Ravenfeather felt a small sliver of pity for her young leader but the next moment it evaporated, leaving behind anger and disdain.

Skystar sprang to his feet at the sound of cats entering the camp, he sent a quick glare at Ravenfeather before hastily exiting the den. The two bodies were being brought into camp. The sounds of grief and shock spread through Shadowclan at the dreadful sight, but one yowl rose above the rest.

Ashfang raced to his mate's side as she was placed in the middle of the clearing along with Stonepath, "Starclan, how could you!" Ashfang yowled then he knelt down began to groom Lightpool's matted pelt, so much like if she had been alive.

Small mewling shrieks echoed across Shadowclan camp, Hollowkit tore himself away from Mintbreeze and launched himself at Stonepath's body, tiny razor sharp claws extended, before he landed one of his clan mates tackled Hollowkit mid leap and pinned him against the ground. The kit's face was a mask of such fear and rage that the apprentice, Briarpaw, who had stopped him almost released the struggling kit.

Skystar leaped onto High Rock, "Cats of Shadowclan, today we have lost two of our beloved clan mates, I pray that they may have swift travel to Starclan," a quiet murmur of agreement swept through the ranks of Shadowclan, "I plan to find out which clan is responsible for this!" Growls of agreement, louder this time, "And I don't intend to let them escape without proper punishment!" Skystar snarled these last words, this time there were yowls of agreement from the clan, many were already unsheathing their claws in anticipation of revenge.

As Skystar jumped down from High Rock he felt the disapproving gaze of Ravenfeather on him, but he smiled to himself, he had an entire clan with him, no need to worry about one cat. Especially not a she-cat.

**_Yup. Hope you enjoyed! Again PLEASE review!_**


	3. Thunderclan's Fault!

Shadowclan mourned their lost clanmates that night, many came to pay their respects. Ashfang dutifully stayed awake all night at Lightpool's side the whole time. Only when, that morning, the elders carried out the dead to their final resting places did he think about his only kit. Ashfang slowly made his way over to the medicine den and stuck his head through. He saw Hollowkit's black and grey shape curled up in a large nest. Ashfang went over, licked a tuft of downy fur on the kit's head and curled up around him. Then he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Mintbreeze watched the two cats fondly and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have kits of her own. Mintbreeze shook her head to dispel the thought, she was, after all, a medicine cat, the whole clan was like her kits. Leaving father and son in peace, Mintbreeze slipped into the back of her den and began rearranging her carefully ordered herbs.

Skystar, along with his faithful deputy Nettlefur, were at the scene of the crime. Skystar tried his best to hide his revulsion as he pretended to sniff around for clues. _Fox dung!_ Skystar swore to himself as he saw Ravenfeather appear at the edge of the trees, just when he thought he had given that pesky she-cat the slip.

"Ravenfeather!" Skystar meowed, "Don't you have a patrol or something you should be on?" he sneered at her, "Or have you made it your personal mission to follow me everywhere I go?"

"No." replied Ravenfeather, "I don't have a patrol or something I need to be on because both my leader and the deputy are here, not at camp telling Shadowclan what to do, we have been having a very laid back sort of morning." Skystar looked over at Nettlefur and as he did so he noticed that two other cats had appeared at the edge of the pine trees and were staring at him, wondering how he would respond. Skystar needed a distraction.

"I have found Thunderclan scent!" Skystar exclaimed, very suddenly and loudly. One of the other cats, Pebbleheart, sniffed around a little and looked at his leaded quizzically.

"I smell no Thunderclan scent...?" Pebbleheart was known to be one of the best trackers in the whole of Shadowclan

Skystar bristled and his claws slid out, "Do- do you dare question your leader! A leader's word is law!" blustered Skystar. Pebbleheart stepped back in surprise.

"Sir, I honestly meant to offense, I was just stating that I fail to smell more than a faint trace of Thunderclan, and even that has surely only drifted over from the border." Meowed Pebbleheart, his rusty, tiger striped fur not even ruffled.

Just then Nettlefur leapt up excitedly, "You are saying that there is Thunderclan scent?! Skystar! We must immediately assemble the clan for battle against Thunderclan!" Nettlefur paused seeing the horror in Skystar's eyes, "Surely you are not going to let them go unpunished for this horrendous deed! They have killed two of our beloved clanmates!"

Skystar could clearly see that there was no way to back out now without looking like a coward, why didn't he just blame Windclan! Well, it was attack Thunderclan or loose the respect of Shadowclan, "Y-yes Nettlefur, we will attack, but tomorrow. We are, after all, still grieving our two lost clanmates." Skystar did a mental face-paw, way to sound like a wimp Skystar!

"If that is your wish Skystar." Nettlefur dipped his head respectfully to his leader and raced off into the trees.

Skystar nearly jumped out of his fur with shock as he turned around and found himself face to face with Ravenfeather, her teeth were bared in a snarl,"There was no Thunderclan scent. Was there." It was not a question, it was a statement. And it was so full of menace and anger that Skystar cowered to the ground. In his peripheral vision he saw the other cats moving warily towards Ravenfeather. Quick as a flash Ravenfeather raised her paw, long razor sharp claws extended and slashed down his face! Pebbleheart and the other Shadowclan cat lunged and tackled her to the ground, "That was for all the cats who are going to get killed because of you!" she managed to snarl.

**_Sorry if it seems like the story is more centered on Ravenfeather than Hollowkit right now, but don't worry, its just that Hollowkit is only a kit and it is kind of hard to write from his perspective. We will get there, don't worry. And as always, don't forget to review!_**


	4. Lightpool's Voice?

_Hollowkit's golden eyes scanned his surroundings in confusion. There were trees all around him, but not like the trees in Shadowclan, these trees were loosing their needles, and their needles, they were wide and papery. Are they even trees? Hollowkit asked himself as he trotted through the strange forest. Then he smelled a familiar comforting smell, like pine trees and damp moss, it was the way his clan smelled! What looked like his entire clan flew past, Hollowkit felt himself being swept up into the current. They streamed through the unfamiliar territory when suddenly the forest grew darker, Hollowkit stumbled out of the river of his clan mates and found himself at the edge of a cliff, looking down into a hollow. He saw his clan mates launch themselves into another group of cats, Hollowkit saw the glint of claws, droplets of blood spun through the air like gems. The he heard Skystar, "The nursery! Get to the nursery!" The the shrieking of cats became to much, Hollowkit pressed himself into the forest floor and covered his ears with his paws-_

Grey and black fur bristling with horror, Hollowkit sprang up and scrambled out of the nest, Ashfang was no longer there, it appeared as through there was no one in the den. Then a realization hit Hollowkit like a lightning bolt and he knew that that had been Thunderclan camp! His dream had been Shadowclan attacking Thunderclan camp! Hollowkit's mind didn't question it for a moment, that dream was real, or would be real, if he didn't do something about it!

The medicine den was well protected, the barrier of brambles was thick, but Hollowkit spotted a hole, small enough that only a mouse would be able to fit through it. But Hollowkit bounded over to the hole and began tearing at it gradually widening it, by the time that it was large enough to get through Hollowkit's paws were scraped and bleeding from the thorns. He wiggled out of the medicine den and looked around, the trees towered over him, looking as though they were scraping at the sky itself. _The world is so big... How will I find Thunderclan in time? _Hollowkit wondered frantically, then he reasoned. _Well, if I go east I will surely hit the border. _

Froststar watched in horror as the little kit set of determinedly in the direction of Thunderclan territory. This could ruin her whole plan! Everything she had worked for since her death! That kit could not be allowed to warn Thunderclan! Her ice blue eyes narrowed as an evil smile crawled onto her face.

"Hollowkit! Thunderclan is this way, you must hurry!" A soft but urgent voice came from the trees to Hollowkit's left.

"M-mommy?!" Hollowkit's eyes were wide with hope as he searched the trees for his mother's pale golden pelt. "Are you there?!" He stumbled over his paws as he ran towards the brambles where the voice had come from.

"No, no! This way!" The voice came from behind him now. Spinning around in confusion, Hollowkit felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lightpool! Mother! I- I have to go save Thunderclan! Pl-please, come back soon. I love you!" Hollowkit tore himself away from the spot and continued to run east toward Thunderclan, the fallen pine needles sticking painfully to his wounded front paws.

As Hollowkit ran, he knew he had done the right thing, he knew that Thunderclan needed him more right now than his mother needed him. But it still hurt, knowing that he had run away from the one chance to see his mother again. It hurt almost as much as seeing her die, but Hollowkit gritted his teeth and ran on. Soon the pine trees began to come less and less, the ground became firmer under his paws, a new scent washed over his tongue and nearly caused his to gag. _That must be Thunderclan scent, I must be getting close .Oh, Starclan, help me find their camp!_ Hollowkit silently prayed.

Suddenly, before him, a snow white cat appeared, her icy blue eyes glittered coldly, "Now, I wonder what a kit like you would be doing here? This is not your territory."

Hollowkit sniffed, this cat smelled nothing like Thunderclan. Who was she? "I am looking for Thunderclan! I have an important message for them!" Meowed Hollowkit, trying to sound commanding and mature.

"Well, I am afraid that I can not allow you to do that, kit." Said the she-cat calmly. "You see, that would be, how should I put it, counterproductive to my mission." She slid her glistening white claws out slowly.

"Your mission! What do I have to do with some loners mission!" snapped Hollowkit. "Now, move, please!"

"No, I don't think I will." She jumped and pinned Hollowkit down by his tail. His tiny claws flailed as he attempted to free himself, but before he could, he felt a paw smash down on the back of his head, then again, Hollowkit was seeing bursts of color when Thunderclan scent overwhelmed him, shocked voices echoed around him as he passed into the merciful unconsciousness.

**_Okay... maybe I should try to make this a little less depressing... Oh well._**


	5. Visiting Sunstar

A blue-gray she-cat broke away from the patrol and went over to sniff at the small gray and black kit on the forest floor, a cut on it's head oozed with blood. "What do you think it was doing on Thunderclan territory, I smell Shadowclan on it." said Blueheart over her shoulder to the rest of the patrol. "Should we take it back to camp or deliver it directly back to Shadowclan?" Birchfang, one of the senior warriors came over.

"We should take it back to camp, that would be closer than Shadowclan and this kit appears to have lost a lot of blood, we wouldn't want to chance it." Blueheart picked up the kit and gingerly carried him back to camp, being careful not to jostle him around to much. As her and her clan mates worked their way back to Thunderclan camp Blueheart continued to wonder how a kit had gotten in this condition. Were the rumors about Shadowclan true? Did they consider this kit not worth keeping and just throw it out? The very idea made Blueheart's fur bristle. The kit began to stir and make small mewling sounds.

When Hollowkit awoke, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Overwhelming Thunderclan smell, almost drowning out all other smells. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark den with a back wall made of rock. Then he remembered his mission! He sat bolt up right and immediately felt a shooting pain through his head, he let out a sharp cry of pain and slumped down into the nest. _What is wrong with me?_ Hollowkit wondered, _I can't even sit up! I need to deliver my message to these cats! _

"Thank Starclan, your finally awake! You gave me quite a scare there little kit." Hollowkit looked up at the brown tom looking down at him, "I will be right back, Sunstar will want to know that you are awake."

"Wait a moment!" squeaked Hollowkit, "How long have I been asleep?!"

"Only about half a day, it's almost sun-down now." The medicine cat replied, confused by Hollowkit's panicked voice. "As I said, I will be right back." Then he turned around and bounded out of the den.

_Only half a day? There should still be enough time! Oh, hurry up medicine cat! _Thought Hollowkit, and did not have to wait long. The lichens swished aside as a muscular cream colored she-cat walked in.

"Now, what is your name, Shadowclan kit?" Sunstar had her head tipped to the side, studying Hollowkit like a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out.

Hollowkit looked at the medicine cat, who nodded encouragingly, "My name is Hollowkit, I have an important message for you!"

"And, what sort of message would that be? One from your all powerful leader Skystar?" The sneer was evident in her voice as she spoke of Shadowclan's leader.

Hollowkit narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed, "No, I need to warn you that Shadowclan plans on attacking tomorrow." A stunned silence filled the den, "And I was hoping that you could negotiate something with Skystar and avoid a battle, I really don't think that that would be good for either of our clans in any sort of way." Hollowkit said all this in one breath, not pausing once to recover his breath.

Sunstar's tail twitched back and forth while the medicine cat looked confused, then Sunstar said in a loud voice that caused the pounding in Hollowkit's head to worsen, "Why should we believe you? After all, maybe you are trying to distract us while your clan does something else sneaky and back handed."

"Sunstar?" The medicine cat spoke up, "It wouldn't hurt to prepare for a battle, better safe than sorry." He paused, "And, however unlikely it may seem, Hollowkit could be telling the truth."

"Sparrowfeather, that is a good point, perhaps I will hold a discussion with some of my senior warriors." Sunstar then left the den.

With his leader gone, Sparrrowfeather came and sat down next to Hollowkit. "If I may ask, what made you come to Thunderclan to warn us?" He looked over his shoulder to the direction his leader went, "I, for one, believe you are telling the truth." Sparrowfeather said this so truthfully and openly that Hollowkit felt like telling him everything.

"It was a dream," Hollowkit paused, "Or more like a vision, I guess?" Hollowkit shook his head, "Anyways, it was terrible, I saw Shadowclan and Thunderclan fighting, there was so much blood and-" Hollowkit broke of his sentence, "and I heard the shrieks of other kits in pain, I couldn't let it happen." He looked down at the ground, not meeting Sparrowfeather's eyes.

"What made you believe it was real, not just a dream?" Questioned Sparrowfeather, masking the curiosity in his voice.

"Well..." Hollowkit paused in confusion, "I guess it was because I saw Thunderclan camp so clearly even through it was an unfamiliar place. It also just... felt real."

Sparrowfeather studied the kit with interest, _There is something about this kit that is different, I am interested to see__ what kind of cat he becomes. _He thought. "Well, Hollowkit, you have had a rough day, you should get some more sleep. We wouldn't want you injuring yourself with all this excitement, now would we." Sparrowfeather heard voices outside, _I just hope Starclan guides Sunstar to the right decision. _

Froststar's icy blue eyes narrowed in disgust, somehow this insignificant kit had halted her plan, _No matter, that can be fixed. _Froststar soothed herself, _All in good time, all in good time._

**_Review. I will try to get the next chapter up this coming week._**


	6. Skystar's Speech

_**I forgot to mention earlier that this takes place at the forest around the lake a really, really long time after Firestar has died.**_

Sitting in one corner of Shadowclan camp was a group of five apprentices who were excitedly discussing the upcoming battle with Thunderclan that the deputy, Nettlefur, had announced was going to take place the next day.

A young, fluffy calico apprentice was practically jumping up and down with anticipating, "This will be my first chance to put my battle moves to the test! My mentor told me that I am probably the most battle ready of all of us! I am surely going to be chosen for the attack force, maybe I can use that move that we were taught yesterday, you know, the one where you leap over your opponent and swipe their paws out from under them?! Did you learn that one yet Darkpaw? I bet you didn't, you are a few moons younger than me after all, and it is a pretty advanced move!" The calico apprentice lashed her tail frantically back and forth.

"Of course I learned that move! I learned that move on my first day! Thats beginner's stuff compared to what I'm doing now, I'm so advanced that I practice on foxes and dogs because it would be to easy for me to be put up against a wimpy cat, such as yourself!" Darkpaw hissed fiercely at the calico, whose name was Honeypaw.

Pinepaw, a dark brown apprentice, decided to join in on the conversation, "I fought a badger one time! I killed it with no help and I managed to save Fallendew at the same time who was being attacked by a wolf, then after I had saved her life she told me that I was to be the official royal champion representative of Shadowclan!"

"I swallowed a full grown twoleg in one bite!"

"I defended Shadowclan single-pawed against all three other clans!"

"I ate a forest fire!"

"I crossed the mountains in one jump!"

"I killed a tiger!"

"I killed a LION!"

A newly named apprentice gazed up at the three older apprentices with a mixture of fear and wonder, then he mewed to his sister who was crouched next to him, "They didn't actually do all that, did they?" His sister rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah, Lightningpaw, Pinepaw definitely swallowed a forest fire. Of course they didn't actually do these things, its a game, for someone named after something so fast, you're pretty slow." Lightningpaw studied the ground and mewed a sounding rather sad, "Oh."

Just then there was a commotion at the camp entrance, the five apprentices turned around and studied the scene curiously, It was Ravenfeather, she was being shoved rudely into the clearing by Nettlefur, standing slightly to one side were Pebbleheart and Silverclaw, both looking uncomfortable with the situation, Skystar stalked into the clearing. The gathered Shadowclan cats let out a collective startled noise, blood was dripping down from a decent sized wound. Skystar sat, looking very majestic in a patch of sunlight, his long silky, sand colored fur was shifting patterns of beautiful liquid gold, his tail was curled over his paws and his blue eyes were closed and his head was bowed sadly. The entire clan was utterly silent so that when their leader let out a gentle sigh it seemed to echo through the entire forest. Just before he lifted his head to begin speaking he winked gleefully at Ravenfeather, so quickly that not a single cat but her noticed. Then he began.

"I feel such sadness. It weighs upon my shoulders and hovers around the camp like a dark cloud, the loss of our two clanmates has torn a great hole in the very fabric of this clan. Even in the most senior warriors I have sensed that you are gradually slipping away from me and away from the warrior code, into your own patterns and ideas." Skystar looked around at his clan, then one warriors yelled out, "I am loyal to you! I have not turned my back on you!" Skystar smiled at the speaker, "Thank you, my loyal and beloved Palerose."

Ravenfeather narrowed her eyes as Skystar spoke, _He may be a terrible leader, she thought, but he certainly understands how to manipulate a cats emotions, perhaps he will turn out to be a more dangerous enemy than I has anticipated, I just hope some of the other senior warriors will see through this deception and side with me when Skystar tries to turn the clan against me, because that is surely what he is doing._

"But unfortunately," Skystar continued, "I have already discovered the root of the treachery, today while I was trying to discover who was responsible for the deaths of Lightpool and Stonepath I was attacked by one of our own clan." He paused.

Thornfur yowled out, "Who in Starclan's name would do this!"

Skystar was clearly having a hard time concealing how happy he was as he delivered his next pronouncement, "It was Ravenfeather! And it was not in Starclan's name! That she-cat is an agent from the dark forest!"

"How would you know!" shouted out one elder. The a warrior joined in and meowed "Yes, why should we listen to you!"

"Because! Starclan sent me a dream!" Skystar yowled above the protests of his clan and he began pacing back and forth in front of his clanmates, "I had a vision of Ravenfeather standing with a river of blood swirling around her paws as Shadowclan tore each other apart!"

"Has Mintbreeze had any visions?" asked a small apprentice, "I mean, if it was that important, then the medicine cat would have had a similar dream. Right?"

_Oh, mousedung._ Thought Skystar as he shifted his weight from side to side uncomfortably. _And just why I thought I had them!_ As the silence stretched out longer, the cats of Shadowclan began to whisper and cast suspicious glances at their leader, who was now looking much less impressive. Then their attention was directed elsewhere as Mintbreeze burst out of the medicine den, closely followed by Ashfang, who looked on the verge of a panic attack. "My kit! Hollowkit! He is gone!" yowled Ashfang."He must have escaped thr-"

"Thunderclan has kit-napped him!" Skystar interrupted hurriedly, "With the assistance of Ravenfeather!"

Now Ravenfeather felt that things were getting a little to out of hand. "Shadowclan! There is no evidence that Thunderclan has been anywhere near our camp! We would have smelled them. The most likely thing to have happened is that Hollowkit got bored and decided to explore Shadowclan territory! What kit does not do that at some point?!"

"No, Ravenfeather! The reason there was no Thunderclan scent is because you handed Hollowkit over to them!" Nettlefur meowed loudly.

"Shadowclan, to Thunderclan! We will rescue our stolen kit and avenge our two clanmates!" Screeched Skystar, then all of Shadowclan streamed out of camp and raced toward the Thunderclan border, leaving only the elders, Ravenfeather, a queen and her three young kits, and a very confused looking Mintbreeze behind at camp.

"What has Skystar done." Meowed Ravenfeather, staring wide eyed after her clan.


	7. Two Forgotten Leaders

_**Firstly I would like to thank Snowthewhitewolf and XxSilverslashxX for reviewing, you two really made my day! I hope this chapter does not seem to random, I was just feeling less depressing today, that's not to say that the story won't still be sad, but the writing style might seem a little different. Hope you don't mind!**_

Hollowkit paced around the Thunderclan medicine den, his golden eyes narrowed in fury and his gray and black tail lashing back and forth. These Thunderclan cats weren't taking his warning seriously and he had risked his own neck to tell them! Now he was stuck in this smelly den with an old, half blind elder as a babysitter.

"I remember when I was a little tyke like yourself! Always getting myself into trouble, I was! One time I left camp without permission and went all the way over to Windclan border! I caught my first mouse on that little excursion. I am sure that such a well behaved little kit such as yourself never disobeyed the rules and left camp like that!" She said happily to Hollowkit.

"Yeah," muttered Hollowkit, "That's how I ended up in your camp, by not sneaking out of camp."

"Did you saw something? I remember I was always being punished for taking to much and waking up my litter mates, so you can say whatever you want, I won't get mad! In fact-" The cat continued rambling on about past experiences and all how every tom in the clan was falling all over her when she was in her prim and so on and blah blah blah. Hollowkit looked around and then he trotted over to the exit of the den and stuck his head out, it looked like pretty normal clan activity, very similar to Shadowclan, with the exception that the leader appeared interested in her clan's activity. Hollowkit wondered if most leaders were more like Sunstar or Skystar. Hollowkit pulled himself back into the den and then darkness tinted the edges of his vision, he lay down and was unconscious before his head his the ground.

Hollowkit was in a bright, sunlit clearing, the springy green grass was soft under paw. An orange tom with green eyes was standing at the edge of the clearing, when he saw Hollowkit he bounded over and skidded to a halt, "You are Hollowkit, correct?" asked the cat.

"Yes." replied Hollowkit suspiciously. This cat smelled like a those Thunderclan cats. "Who are you?"

The orange cat looked down sadly at Hollowkit, his gaze made it seem to Hollowkit like he was already imagining Hollowkit's body being carried out by the elders for it's final resting place, "Why have they all been so young? What is that Froststar up to?" The cat said softly, clearly thinking out loud, not addressing the puzzled kit standing before him. " I'm Firestar, by the way." Hollowkit narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, Firestar, the name sounded dimly familiar, almost like an echo from another life. Or maybe a story his mother had once told him.

"Hollowkit? Are you okay?" asked Firestar, "What are you thinking about?"

Hollowkit laid back his ears, "Whats it matter to you what I am thinking?"

"Oh, alright then. But I have something important to tell you, almost everyone has a double motive."

"Whats that supposed to mean."

Firestar looked pained "I can't tell you any more, but, ah, don't trust any sparkly white she-cats you may come across."

"Is that supposed to be important to me?" Hollowkit asked, sounding rather angry and confuzzled, "Why should I trust you, for all I know you could be a dark forest cat! You are probably crazy I mean 'Hi! For some strange reason I know your name even though you have never met me before! I'm Firestar, everyone has a double motive, watch out for sparkly, white she-cats, by the way!' No! You totally sound like someone I should trust! Now! I have had a crappy day and I need to wake up so that I can try and convince Thunderclan to take my warning seriously!" And on that friendly note Hollowkit stomped out off into the trees, then he paused, Firestar, holy Starclan! He had just told some dead Thunderclan leader to shove off! Hollowkit was about to turn around and go back when he smelled something. It was a scent that sent alarm bells ringing in his head. What was that smell from? Like fish, fresh water, and... flowers? Then it struck him, that was a smell that had been there the night his mother died. The sudden, vivid memory of the night not such a long time ago came rushing back at him, Hollowkit swayed a little on his feet and then slowly turned around.

A pure white she-cat was sitting a few tail lengths away from his, calmly licking her paw and swiping it across the top of her head, she purred when Hollowkit met her gaze, but it sounded forced, like it was a sound she was not used to making, and her sapphire colored eyes glinted coldly, like chips of ice, her fur glittered with starlight. "Hello, sweetie." she said.

Hollowkit arched his back and hissed, unsheathing his claws, "Who are you! I have been warned about sparky, white she-cats!" Then Hollowkit realized that this sounded rather ridiculous and not intimidating this sounded. "Um... I am a Shadowclan warrior! I can tear you to shreds! Hiss! Hiss! Hiss!" Then he paused, it was also probably rather obvious that he was not a warrior yet, well, he did have the incredibly awesome hissing part down. "Just leave me alone! Would you! I have had enough of dead cats visiting me in my sleep!"

The white cat abandoned the kind, motherly act and sprang to her paws, ears laid back angrily, "How dare you speak to me that way! I am Shadowclan's late, great leader, Froststar!" Hollowkit thought for a moment, then he firmly stated, "Never heard of you."

"Wh- what's that supposed to mean!" stuttered Froststar, thrown off balance by this new information, her ears pricked forward and her eyes showed that she was concerned about her reputation.

"Well..." Hollowkit trailed off and looked anywhere but at the cat in front of him. Then he remembered that this was a bad cat and he should not feel bad about not knowing that she had ever existed. "You were there! You were there the night that my mother d- died! What were you doing there that night!"

"Ah... I was there. Yes, it was terrible, I am sorry for your loss, but Starclan cats have a very limited amount we can do to alter the physical world." Froststar continued on, attempting to bring the conversation back under her control, but Hollowkit was focused on something else, a distant voice, calling him... trying to wake him up? He turned his bright golden gaze on Froststar and glared at her, then he said " Were finishing this conversation later!" Then Hollowkit closed his eyes and concentrated on waking up.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" yelled Froststar as Hollowkit faded away and disappeared.

Firestar watched from behind a bush, "I think I'm going to have to go to the Starclan council on this matter." He said quietly to himself as he watched Froststar meander away.

**_Yup! Hope ya enjoyed!_**


	8. A Clan Vote

_**Hey all! Enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys ROCK! And to those of you who didn't review, well, I don't know, I guess you just don't rock quite as much...**_

Hollowkit opened his eyes and glared at the Thunderclan medicine cat who was fussing over him, "Hollowkit, what happened! You just fainted! Is something the matter? Are you hurt? I couldn't find anything that could have been the cause for it...?"

"How long have I been out!" Asked Hollowkit frantically, " And stop overreacting to everything!"

"Not long," The medicine cat responded, "And I am not overreacting, I was just worried, we actually will have a real problem with Shadowclan if we don't return you in one piece."

"R-r-real problem!" Sputtered Hollowkit, "But you already have a real problem! Shadowclan is going to attack you!" Hollowkit sat down and said ,"Fine then, Thunderclan is not my clan, you are not my problem, let my clan come and attack you, I am only a kit, there is no reason that I should have to deal with the affairs of other clans." Hollowkit curled his tail around his paws and looked pointedly off in another direction. Sparrowfeather tipped his head to one side, there was something rather, well, un-kit-like about this kit. If Hollowkit was not so small and fluffy, Sparrowfeather would have guessed that he was in his late apprenticeship, but what did a medicine cat know after all? Everything, said a little voice in Sparrowfeather's head, a medicine cat knows everything. Sparrowfeather twitched his whiskers, what a silly thought.

With a jolt Hollowkit realized that yesterday he had turned six moons old! He would have had his apprentice ceremony! Who would his mentor have been? Would he have gotten to learn hunting moves? Hollowkit sighed. Then a voice echoed through Thunderclan camp, "Shadowclan had invaded! They are on their way here right now!"

Hollowkit sprang out of the medicine den and into the clearing, Sunstar and her deputy were gathering together their cats, preparing them for the battle, Sparrowfeather was rummaging around in his den, but the camp seemed remarkably calm. As Hollowkit thought about this, suddenly a it struck him, these cats were going to go attack his clanmates! His family and friends! Hollowkit had tipped off Thunderclan about the coming battle and given them the edge, Shadowclan had no idea that they had been spotted. They were practically running into this battle blind! Hollowkit didn't know what to do. Well, he had to do something.

"SUNSTAAAAAR!" Hollowkit screeched and bounded across the clearing, Thunderclan warriors looked from him to their leader, wondering if they were supposed to stop the kit. Then he skidded to a halt in front of Sunstar.

"Go back to the medicine den, I have no time to deal with you right now." She said dismissively to Hollowkit, but he was not to be deterred.

"Sunstar! I warned you about Shadowclan so that you could arrange some sort of diplomatic discussion between our two clans, not so that you would have the edge in a battle! You can't just go down there and slaughter my clanmates!"

Sunstar snorted, "I think your clan is capable of fending for themselves without you arranging diplomatic discussions for them. And I have every right to go down there and drive your pathetic clanmates off of Thunderclan territory. Now, go." And Hollowkit did, not a single cat noticed the black and gray kit with the bright golden eyes make his exit right through the main camp entrance.

Hollowkit headed in the direction that he assumed his clan would be coming from, and after only a few minutes he began to hear Shadowclan stumbling and tripping through the dense undergrowth. Hollowkit sped up and soon he saw his clanmates, they were covering in thorns and looked very frustrated, "Hey, hey, guys!" called out Hollowkit, "It's me!" Hollowkit bounded into the startled group of his clanmates, who were now looking extremely confused. "Thunderclan didn't do anything wrong, they actually saved my life and they weren't the ones who killed mamma, that was Stonepath. So, yeah you really have no reason to attack, and they know you are coming, so we should probably make our getaway, like, now."

The cats in the battle patrol, which appeared to be almost everyone, all turned to stare, wide eyed, at Skystar. "Ah... clan vote?" He suggested. "All in favor of going back say aye." There was a resounding 'aye' from the majority of the cats, "All opposed say 'nay'. " A few cats spoke up with hearty 'nay's. But, clearly, the majority of the clan wished to head back. So, with some grumbling, a good deal of swearing, and many yelps of pain, Shadowclan turned around and headed back through the thick, thorny undergrowth. That was easy, thought Hollowkit.

UP IN STARCLAN...

Froststar sat grumpily in between her two guards as Firestar spoke to the Starclan council.

The Starclan council was a newly formed group, the reason it had been formed was because it was just to hard to gather together Starclan cats if something important needed to be decided upon as a group.

"Froststar has been making a number of unauthorized visits down to Shadowclan, and I believe that she is influencing the natural course of events." said Firestar to the assembled Starclan cats, most of whom listened with rapt attention because it was, well, Firestar, he was like a legend, even in Starclan.

"Why have you called us here Firestar, I was in the middle of a very good trout and I don't see what is so important about Froststar visiting her clan." said Leopardstar.

"She has been causing things to happen, influencing the clans." responded Firestar

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well..." Trailed off Firestar, "Not really and hard evidence, no."

"Well, until you have some evidence, don't go hauling all of us down here without a good reason." Some of the assembled cats shifted uncomfortably.

"Meeting dismissed!"

It just wasn't worth it, thought Froststar, she would just have to take her revenge on the clans in some other way at some other time.


	9. Hollowpaw

ONE MOON AFTER THE ALMOST-BATTLE WITH THUNDERCLAN...

Hollowpaw sat gloomily beside the entrance to the apprentice den, deep in thought. When his father came and sat down next to him, Hollowkit didn't acknowledge his presence. So Ashfang was the first to speak, "What are you thinking about?" Hollowpaw took his time in answering, and when he did, it was only one word, "Leaving." Ashfang nodded, "I thought that might be it." Hollowpaw didn't raise his gaze from the ground.

"You know, Hollowpaw, there have been many times that I have considered leaving."

"'K then..." said Hollowpaw, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading.

"If you decide to leave, I won't stop you." said Ashfang. "I would have left long ago, but this place is the last connection I have to your mother." Hollowkit didn't respond. "I am not sating that I want you to leave or..." Ashfang trailed off as Hollowpaw looked up at him with dull gold eyes and said, "I have already made up my mind. I am leaving as soon as the sun sets."

"Oh." said Ashfang, the sun was already moments away form disappearing over the horizon.

"I love you dad." said Hollowpaw, then he turned and slowly made his way across camp and out the entrance tunnel.

"Love you to." choked out Ashfang, but Hollowpaw was already to far away to hear.


	10. What happened to

What happened to...

Ravenfeather

Ravenfeather was allowed to keep her place in the clan, which made for a very unhappy Skystar, but he realized that if he kicked her out, he might have a full scale clan rebellion on his paws. Ravenfeather, believe it or not, actually had kits later in her life. She made a strict mother, but a good one, for her three kits, Merrykit, Leafkit, and Owlkit.

Skystar

He continued as leader of Shadowclan for a while, but then he took it into his head that it was a great thrill to stand on the thunderpath and wait till last second to jump out of the way of approaching monsters. He did not fear for his own life because he had many and he thought nothing of loosing one or two of them for the sake of a few cheap thrills. Eventually Skystar lost all but one of his lives in this manner. When his medicine cat informed him that he had, indeed, only one life left. Skystar vowed to become a better leader for the time that he had left and try to undo the many mistakes he had made in his life. He lost his last life defending the camp from a badger attack. In the end he died a heroes' death and was welcomed into Starclan.

Ashfang

After Hollowpaw left the clan, the years began to tell upon Ashfang and he retired to the Elder's Den. As an Elder, Ashfang led a peaceful existence, he was good friends with the other elders and many of the warriors, some days he was silent and brooding, but on other days he would perk up and lighten the mood in camp with his surprising sense of humor. When he died he was buried next to Lightpool, when they met in Starclan, Lightpool confessed about what had happened the night that she had died. Ashfang forgave every last thing that Lightpool had done, he always had been to good for her.

Froststar

Remained evil... plotting... Mrawhahahah!

Hollowpaw

Hollowpaw wandered from place to place. Sometimes were good, others were bad, but Hollowpaw felt free in a way that he never had during his time with the clans. Eventually he came across the Ocean, which was a source of great fascination for him, the way that the sunlight glittered off of it like a handful a diamonds, the salty taste that it left in his mouth, that endless expanse of water might have frightened some cats but to him it was a source of adventure! Hollowpaw would sneak onto fishing boats just to be closer to the salty water. Hollowpaw made a den for himself near the ocean. Then one day, as he an his paws through the sand and looked out across the endless expanse he thought, 'I no longer feel empty, this is my home, and I love this place. My name no longer suits me... For I am no longer hollow. I think I shall change it to... Ocean.' So, Ocean now truly had his own life, all to himself, then he met a wonderful she-cat named Orchid, so, maybe not _all _to himself.


End file.
